


Mind My Accent

by Faiz



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiz/pseuds/Faiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Southern and Kiwi. Accents clash, and Riley and Chase are no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind My Accent

**Author's Note:**

> NaKita277 requested this fic on fanfiction.net, I know you read the fics here too, so I apologize for taking so long to write it!

Having what is basically a ‘foreign’ boyfriend was something that was pretty interesting to Riley. Not that Chase was that interesting of a foreign guy, he still spoke English, even if it was with a weird accent. It was strangely frustrating at times, hearing Chase speak. Riley had always pinned himself as a smart guy, and his own mother and brother would agree with him. So hearing Chase use words that didn’t even sound like English had slightly irritated Riley in the beginning. Something like ‘squiz’ sounded like it was made up by a child! But what had ended up throwing Riley off was that Chase seemed to have a similar sentiment to Riley and how he talked. 

Riley knew he had what amounted to a southern accent, but he tended to be like his Uncle Casey, who basically squashed his accent down to the point where it was completely unnoticeable to anyone who didn’t know him well enough. Though since his brother’s sudden arrival, Riley could feel his own accent slipping as Matt was around for longer and longer. And that was throwing Chase off now.

“What was that?” Chase asked with his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “Could you repeat that? What you just said?”

Riley looked at him curiously, wondering what he didn’t get. “...I said, y’all’d’ve done it anyways, even if I told you not to.”

“That word! What is that?”

“What word?”

“y’all...d’..ve?” Chase tried to repeat, not sounding quite right with his Kiwi accent trying to sound out the word, the syllables tripping over each other and sounding unbalanced. “Honestly since your brother got here I’ve been understanding less and less of what you say.”

Riley laughed sarcastically. “Ha, ha. Very funny.”

“No, it’s true! I barely even noticed you had an accent before, and now that your brother’s been around it feels like I’ve stepped into the deep south.”

“It hasn’t changed that much, has it?”

“Oh yes it has, now tell me what the hell you just said.”

“Y’all’d’ve.”

“I’m aware of that bit, now can you sound it out for the poor little Kiwi bloke?” Chase insisted.

Riley rolled his eyes and sounded it out more slowly, like he was explaining it to a child. “You. All. Would. Have.”

Chase’s lit up with sudden comprehension. “Oh...Wow, you Americans are really good at getting rid of all the letters you can. Lazy buggers aren’t you?”

“You guys call McDonald’s _Maccas._ ”

“So??”

“It’s weird??”

“Come off it, you’re taking the piss at me now.” Chase stood up and threw his arms around Riley. 

“What on earth is it with you guys and using the word piss?” Riley retorted. “It sounds so weird. Like you’re obsessed with bowel movements or something.”

Chase spun him around to face him, and the grin on his face made Riley know that this was all in jest, and he couldn’t help but crack a smile at him too. “That’s ridiculous, coming from the guy who yelled ‘shit’ consecutively about ten times because he bumped his knee on one of the tables. The almighty Dino Charge Green Ranger, defeated by a table!” 

Riley shoved him jokingly. “You cried when you got a paper cut.”

“Oi, fuck up!” Chase pouted, crossing his arms. 

Riley put on a thicker drawling Southern accent as he wrapped his own arm around Chase’s shoulders. “‘N you tell me that Americans are lazy for droppin’ so many letters. You can’t even properly say ‘shut the fuck up’ anymore. But what do I know? I’m just a dumb ol’ country kid with an obsession with grains or something.” 

“Oh my,” Chase smirked, “really hitting the low blows today aren’t we?”

Riley leaned up and kissed him. “Am I?” His southern accent was still strong, but sounding just a tad bit huskier.

“You are, now we’d better leave before your brother kills me for rooting his little brother in the base.” Chase quirked his eyebrow. “You do know what that means, right?”

Riley backed away from him and smirked. “Oh, I’m very well aware of what that means.” He winked, before turning and walking out. 

Chase was very quick to follow after.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been awhile guys, I've been sufficiently distracted by a ton of things recently. School is ending really soon so I've had that piled on me, and I watched Kyoryuger (the sentai version of Dino Charge) and as it turns out I ship black and green even there too, so I've been pretty distracted as of late! But I should be working on other fics very soon :)
> 
> And randomly I started shipping Matt/Ivan. So that might end up in fics too.
> 
> I also changed my tumblr url! I'm now luckyuro.tumblr.com (yep, that far into Kyoryuger. I really enjoyed it, okay?)
> 
> And shout out to the one person who fully understands the grains joke. We are weird.


End file.
